What Am I Doing Without You
by Paramoregeek
Summary: You have read My Search For You now time to see what will the vampire/time lord do. Her love taken away from her not knowing who or where she went. Battling out with everyone just to get to her. Will she find her love? What will she do to find her?
1. Chapter 1

"Where do you want to go Beca?" I asked as we entered the Tardis, after fighting the cyber men. "Can we go home I wanna see everyone it's been ages." "Alright then home it is." I replied as I pulled a few levers and push some buttons. We landed outside Annabella's place, Beca was about to exit the Tardis when I ran in front of her and grabbed her hand. I kissed her and said, "One small step out of the Tardis, one small step back home." Beca laugh as she pushed me out of the Tardis, I pulled her alone with me. I placed my arm around her waist and walked along with her to the door. We knocked on the door, I then look at Beca and kissed her on the check.

Annabella opened the door and screamed out, "OH MY GOD! WELCOME BACK!" Annabella hugged us both while I tried to say, "Hey mum good to see you too… your… choking… me." She then let go of Beca and I. We walked in to the house there we saw Becky, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Bella, as soon as they saw us they screamed out, "WELCOME HOME!" Beca and I just laugh, Annabella passed us a few drinks. Beca went to talk to Becky, Bella and Jasper while I talked to Alice, Edward and Annabella. "So what did you two do for six months?" Edward asked, I think he kind of treating it as a holiday then saving the world.

"Let's see," I began to say, but then I turned my head and looked at Beca, then I started talking again. "We have been looking at super nova's, fighting the cyber men and the darleks, umm.." I then turned my head back to them, "Dealing with angels and lots of other stuff, but it was brilliant." Annabella jumped in and said, "You got to take me with you two the next time." I started to laugh, "Well we shall see about that. Excuse me." I ditch Annabella and walked up to Beca and the girls and Jasper they were laughing at something. I crept up behind Beca and tickled her, "RAAHAHAHA." She yelled I laugh then said, "Oh sorry hun. What are you four laughing about?"

"We've been talking about you." Beca replied, I looked at her, "Oh talking about me now," I said Beca nodded, "Telling them funny stuff about me. Hmmm. You know when Beca encounter the cyber men…" Beca then hit my arm I smiled at her then I put my arm around her. We continue talking to everyone in the room, I start to think about the adventure that Beca and I had. We started to have loud music playing I walked up to Beca and whisper in her ear, "Care to join me outside?" I gave her my hand she looked at me I looked at her she then grabbed my hand. I open the back door and let Beca walk out first I then followed her. I guessed everyone knew wanted some alone time, I was about to lay down on the grass when Beca said, "It's cold."

"Hang on." I replied I took off my coat and gave it to her, she put it on I than sat on the grass and Beca sat next to me. I held Beca close to me, then I pointed at a star and said, "See that star there it has life on it like people on it." She looked at the star and asked, "Do most stars have life on it?" "Yer they do, just like that one there," I pointed at the other star, "Dad took me there when I was I think six." I turned to her and smiled at her, she smiled at me, I point at one star and said, "If I could which I might I'll name that star after you." Beca looked at me and awed, I smiled at her then I looked in to her eyes. Her eyes shine liked the stars in the night sky, I lean in to kiss Beca on the lips until a strange wind and the sound of the Tardis was going.

I looked away for a second then looked back at Beca and asked, "Do you know what was…" Then I stop talking she disappeared, "that sound… Beca?" she wasn't here she just disappear… I got up and turn around a few times to see if I could see her, she wasn't here. I called out her name again. "Beca!" There was no reply I fell to my knees, grabbing my hair with one hand then started to cry. "I'm gonna find you no matter what. I will find you Beca no matter. I'll find you my love." I got up I walked back to the house and slammed the door behind me, I realized for a split second that Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella left. I fell on to the couch, face into the pillow. Annabella and Becky walked into the room, I got up and looked at them I had fear and anger in my eyes.

"Where's Bec.." Becky asked me, but I interrupt her. "She's gone…" Annabella looked at me then at Becky and me again, she started to talk, "Gone where?" "That just it she just gone, she disappear." I replied, Becky started to think something but I knew what she was about to say but I jumped in. "No she didn't. All I know is that she has been taken by someone or something. That's why I am going to find her so I best to if I leave now." I got up and grabbed my other coat and ran out of the door. I could hear them following me but I needed my Beca I needed to find her, I think I knew who took her. "Where are you going?" My mother shouted behind me, "To Italy!" I shouted before slamming the Tardis door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up the ramp I started to hear Annabella trying to open the Tardis door. _Mum I need to find her on my own._ I ran to the door the banging on the door it was really bugging me. I open the door half way and stared at Annabella. "What now?" I asked her, I didn't have time for this I need to find her, I need to find Beca. "Can I tag a…" I interrupted her, "No! I am going to Italy by myself just wait until I get the bottom of this." I slammed the door shut again and plotted my course to Italy. I knew I probably upset Annabella I mean, after all she did kind of worried about us when we're on a mission or adventure and, she might miss all the adventures she has been on with dad. The Tardis landed in the middle of the Voultri caste, I ran out of the door there I saw Jane. "Alright what have you done with her?" I asked, yelling across the hall.

Jane stopped walking and turned to me. "I'll repeat, what have you done with my Beca?" I ran up to her and tried to grab her so I can throw her through the wall, till she used her powers to inflected pain on to me. I fell to the ground screaming my head off it felt like I was been ripped apart, my head felt like it was on fire. Jane then stopped and tried to attack me again, but I couldn't feel it. She had started growling I looked around quickly and was shocked to see my mother and the Cullen's stood at the entry way to the caste.  
"Don't worry I've got you covered." Bella shouted to me, then I realized that Jane's powers was blocked by Bella's so I turned to her slowly and growled. I ran up to Jane and grabbed her, lifting her up in to the air. "Why the fuck won't you answer my fucking question." I was about to throw her through a wall but Carlisle and Edward stop me from doing so. Aro walked into the room h saw what I was I about to do.

"Jess…" I turned to Aro I had rage and anger in my eyes. "Why are you attacking everyone?" Edward and Carlisle let go of me, throw Jane to the ground then turned around, I closed my fist and replied with the rage in my voice, "You know why." He just looked at me like he has no clue what I am on about, he started to piss me off. "No I don't mind telling me?" I couldn't take it anymore, I ran up to Aro about to attack him but Alice, Bella and Annabella stopped me from attacking him. "Stop joking around Aro and tell me where is my Beca? NOW?" I was fighting Alice, Bella and mum to let them lose their grip on me. "Beca? You mean that pathetic little human you keep as your pet?" I growled at Aro and tired to break lose the grip that they had on me. "Calm down Jess." Mum said.

"Why would we have her? She's no use to us and if we didn't would cause an outrage in the vampire world because the Cullen's are protecting her and people like the Cullen's more than they like us." "Ok then if you guys don't have her then who does? Hmm?" I stared at him I stop fighting Alice, Bella and Annabella but they still hold me back just in case. Then Aro started to speak again. "How are we suppost to know? You're the ones traveling the universe." I started to scream, "FUCKING HELL! SHIT!" I pushed Alice, Bella and Annabella off me and, ran to the Tardis I heard Carlisle telling Alice and Annabella to go with me before I do something stupid. I didn't say anything I just left the door open for them to get in. "Welcome to the Tardis it's bigger on the inside then the outside."

"Jess I already know that." Mother said I looked at her then pointed at Alice, "Oh opps." I plotted the time and date to find out who has taken Beca. "Alright here's the plan," I said as we were about to land, "We all gonna climb up a tree and don't do anything just keep a constant watch. Do not even blink coz this can all happen in a nano second now take one of these." I gave them a comuncator, "We gonna keep in contact by using thses now remember stay out of sight and no commenting on how romantic I was because we don't have time . Alright let's go." We all ran out of the Tardis and climb up a tree that wasn't far from where Beca and I were sitting.

Beca looks even cuter that night, the moon light just I don't know she just looks even more beautiful. "Mum… Alice…" I started to speak, "This feels weird." Alice started to laugh at me, I would of just glared at Alice or hit her. "What's weird Jess? Alice stop laughing at your cuz." "I don't know mum it's just weird just watching this I mean sure it just feels like I've should of changed it and make it the right moment to…" then I paused and kind of started thinking about what I was about to say. No I won't say it I probably sound silly then mum asked, "Right moment to do what baby girl?" I smiled even though she couldn't see it, then I chuckled before talking again. "Actually don't worry about it let's just focus on finding out on who has taken Beca." I saw myself pointing at the second star, I then started to quote what I said to Beca that night.

"Dad took me there when I was six." I paused and waited for me to talk again then Alice started to ask me, "Jess is that what have you two been doing looking at the stars, telling her which has life and which hasn't? While we were inside having your favorite music playing. Rosalie will be pleased to hear this." "It wasn't just looking at the stars I had something planed… I think… OK not really… I was thinking of planning something ok." I replied then mum jumped into the convo. "I think that Rosalie does not need to know anything and…" Then I interrupted her by continuing what I said to Beca, "If I could which I might I'll name that star after you." Then the strange wind happen again this is it. This is the part where Beca gets taken but who takes her, who would take her away from me and make me suffer in pain, feeling lost without her. I can't bear this pain. The strange wind was still happening then this person appeared in and grabbed Beca and just disappears again.

I think I know this person it's… it's… its "Q" I said with a blunt voice, I ran off to the Tardis with Alice and Annabella following right behind me. "It's time to travel through space peoples this is going to be an interesting trip. " I said as I set the course to well to the Q Continuum. "So who kidnapped Beca? And where are we going?" "Well mum," I replied, "We are going to the Q Continuum because Q wants to stir things up I guess." Alice and Annabella just looked at me like I was talking about the letter Q. "Who is this 'Q'?" Alice asked, great now I got to remember who the hell is Q. I sighed then I started talking, "Q is… umm… Ok… Q has nearly omnipotent powers. His behavior is kid of mischievous, threatening and has an interest in humans. Q's powers are limited only in that he cannot overcome others in his home world. He can stop death, create life, travel through time, stop time and so on."

Alice ad Annabella just looked at me but I went back to flying the Tardis well controlling the Tardis. "So this Q person has powers yer? So are the Q stronger then the Voultri?" Alice asked me, I paused for a minute and thought about it. "I don't know but it will be a great fight to watch." We kept on traveling when suddenly we were pulled to another part of space and time it's funny we weren't traveling through time. "What the hell is going on Jess? And where the hell are we going?" Alice asked while having a little panic attack, Annabella just laugh at her Alice just glared at Annabella. "Looks like the Tardis wants to take us somewhere. But where that is the question." I replied then mum said something, "Yay some adventure god I miss this." We landed what feels to be another star ship, Alice fell to the ground, Annabella fell on to the couch and I just stood there.

"Are you two done falling yet?" I asked as they both got up and just looked at me, "right let's see where we are shall we and remember stick together." We walked out of the Tardis and there was a welcoming party well not a welcoming party more of a security team just waiting right outside for us. "Hello I'm Jess and this is…" I was interrupted by the man with the pointy ears. "How did you three get on board without being detected and with such what are you doing in the Delta Quadrant?" I looked at him with a blunt look ok so it wasn't a blunt look it was more of what the hell are you on about look. Delta Quadrant… voyager no… but that's just a story... or is it… so would that make the dude with the pointy ears Tuovk… I decided to ask him to, "Take us to your captain please this is quite puzzling for me." He nodded and took us on to the bridge then to the captain's ready room.

"Captain these people would like to see you." Said the man with the pointy ears I still wasn't too sure on who these people were. "Send them in Tuovk." I knew it. We walked into the ready room and waited for the captain to introduce herself first. "Well hello," said the captain, "I am Captain Janeway, captain of the star ship Voyager and you are?" I knew it yet again I step forward and introduce ourselves to her, "I am Jess and this is my cousin Alice and my mother Annabella. Umm we're kind of like time travelers/explorers like yourselves." Janeway just looked at us and took a sip from her cup of coffee. "Time travelers? You three look like humans are you humans?" Janeway asked, Alice looked at me and so did Annabella, we can't say we are vampires but I can say I am part Time Lord. "Yes you can call us that can't you but although I'm half Time Lord." "Time Lord?" Janeway said with a surprise.

"Yes captain." Janeway just looked at me, "So what are you three doing on my ship?" I never like answering questions, "Umm… I don't know how but my ship brought us here and we were heading for the Q home world." Janeway just looked at me like as if she knew about the Q then suddenly the ship was under attack. "Captain to the bridge." Said Chakotay to the captain. "I'm on my way." Janeway replied, "Looks like we will continue our convo later please join me on the bridge."We obey and followed to the captain to the bridge. I stand behind a console and just stood there. Alice and Annabella stand on either side of me. "It's a Borg cube." Harry said, "On screen." Janeway replied, on the view screen we saw this metallic cube in front of us. I gasped while Annabella was thinking holly shit. "Umm… captain?"Alice asked the captain a question that I properly couldn't answer, "What are the Borg?" The captain turned to us and answered the question. "The Borg are cybernetic drones that will assimilate anyone against their will. They killed thousands even millions."


	3. Chapter 3

"_They killed thousands even millions."_

Alice was shocked I then whispered to Alice, "The Borg have no rules only one mind, one voice. Kind of like the Voultri of our time but compared them well I rather the Voultri any old day." "Red alert, shields up. All hands Battle stations this is one battle that I want to win without losing anyone today." Janeway said as she walked back to her chair and sat down. The Borg ship started to fire on us again but the shields were still holding, the captain order Tuvok to fire phases and torpedoes. "Captain we're being hailed." Yelled Harry "Patch it through." It was the Borg with their weary voice. _"We are the Borg you will be assimilated resistance is futile."_ The Borg fired again and the shields failed to ten percent we fired again but didn't do much damage to their ship. "I think it's time for a little upgrading." I said as I pulled out my sonic screwdriver, I started to do some work on the console that I was at and tried to find a faster way to keep the shields up.

But I was too late the shields failed and the Borg got on board. I looked around I didn't know what to do, the Borg grabbed Annabella and Harry. I tried to attack the Borg well turn it off with my sonic screwdriver but couldn't, "NO! I'M NOT LOSING MY MOTHER TOO! NOT TODAY!" I screamed and tried and tried to stop the Borg but it was too late she disappeared, "NO!" Harry, Annabella and Chakotay were taken by the Borg, I dropped I lost it all. I lost Beca and now my mother well this is too personal. I fell to the ground I felt as though my life was falling apart around me, crashing and burning and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I got up and walked a weary wonder to the Tardis, Alice stayed on the bridge she knew I would need some alone time. I went inside the Tardis and sat down, I wasn't too sure what to do. I heard this echo in my head like something from a song. _Fly away, leave the bloody path behind your wings. Leave this burning house and break the curse. Let me survive another day._

I then got up and picked up a photo frame that had a picture of Beca and me in it. I started to get teary eyes, my tears crashed on the picture. "What do I do? You always had the ideas, I wish I knew what to do now." I said, hoping I would get an answer from it. "Don't worry Beca I will find you, I'll bring you home. I am not giving up on you, I will never ever give up on you. I'll save mum and I'll come find you and I'll bring you home." I then started to hear a voice someone familiar. "Jess.. Jess…" It then disappear after there was a knock on the door, I then ran to it and open the door. There stood a woman who had implants on her head it looked kind of like Borg. "Yes may I help you?" I asked her, I was trying not to be rude. "The captain has asked for you to join the briefing and the away mission." I looked at her and said, "Why would the captain want me to join the briefing and the away team?"

"While we were under arrack you tried to repair our shields and at the same time you tried to turn the drone off but failed." "And your point is?" "You lost your mother at the same time. You want to get her back just like you want to get your girlfriend back…" I then interrupted her quickly, "How do you know this? Do you even know me?" She stop talking, I think I upset an ex-drone never knew it had feelings. "Your part Time Lord and part Vampire correct? Your mother… Annabella she is vampire, with Borg implants and nanoprobes it might kill her. Now come on the captain is waiting." I was shocked and took a step back, I don't want to have no mother again. "You must comply." She said, I stared at her and growled. "Tell me something do you what place you just fucking put me in. I mean do you even know how are people going to react when you tell them their love ones might die, you just now put me fucking in pain just for saying that. How would you like it if I said it to you about your love ones?" "My parents were assimilated when I was young. They are dad." Well great job never ever say that to an ex-drone. "Alright I'll go but I am leading this team and I want a uniform, some more background information on the Borg, and upgrading all your hand weapons that way the Borg cannot adapt to it." I got out of the Tardis and waited to follow to the briefing room. She started to lead the way to the briefing room so I followed behind her. "So what is your name?" I asked her, she wasn't much of a talker I am guessing not full on social skills yet. "My dissention is Seven of Nine but you can call me Seven." "So just Seven no other name… No human name to call you by?" "Just Seven." We continue making out way to the briefing room, no talking just walking.

We arrived at the briefing room there what Janeway, Tuvok, Tom Paris, The EMH, Nelixs, Belanna, Alice, Seven and myself. "Captain… Jess has agreed to go on the away mission." Seven said then I butted in. "ON few accounts captain, I would like to lead the away team and I'll be wearing one of your uniforms in red and I would like to upgrade your weapons that way the Borg cannot adapt to it." Janeway looked at me like I don't have the experiences. "With all due respect captain I can lead this team and help them prepare for anything. I can bring both members of your crew and my mother back it's the only way… Trust me captain I'm the Doctor's daughter." They looked at the EMH I then sighed, "Not him I meant the Time Lord one not the EMH. Ma'am trust me I've been fighting Cyber men and the Darleks I think I can handle the Borg."

The captain got out of her chair walked to the window and looked out the window. "You sure you can do this?" She turned and looked at me dead into my eyes. "Oh yes just trust me captain, I know what I am doing and in one day with three times the training anything is possible." I looked at them and at the captain hopping I will gain their trust. "Alright… Jess you will be leading the away team. Tom, Seven and Alice will be on the away mission." I then jump in, "Seven give me every little detail of the Borg, we'll meet outside the holodeck in o two hundred hours." "Thank you Jess well let's start working." We all left the room I wondered to the holodeck to see how to program the training program with a little help from Seven of Nine. "Seven show me a outline of a Borg cube well the inside of the Borg cube." Seven command the computer to bring out the inside of a Borg cube, it looked very plain weird lighting that didn't bring out any color. I walked around I saw these little sort like alcove thing I am guessing they sleep standing up, consoles here and there most of the outside is metallic rooms and hall ways.

"Right so this is a inside of a Borg cube. It's very plain." I said, Seven just stood there I then wonder around again looking around the room. "Ok then Seven… Bring on the drones." She got the drones online into the room. They were very ugly looking, they had metal implants on their body's, arms and legs. Some of them have their eye removed and replaced with a metal implant that had sort of weird tubes or something coming out of it. All of them had no hair only more metal implants and their skin was like a weird grey color. "Wow… So this is what you looked like. Almost like the cyber men." Seven sighed I guess she doesn't like talking about her past. "Well thanks Seven that will be all though can you do something for me. Can you put in the holographic version of Harry, Chakotay and mum in and also the challenges we might face." Seven nodded I walked out of the holodeck and started to get hungry so I headed to the mess hall. I walked into the mess hall there was no one I know well knew I went to a table and sat down by myself. For some weird reason I felt like I was having a flash back and I was I didn't even know it.

I went back to the day at Pizza hut where I saw Beca. I was eating pizza and I saw her walking in with Annabella, I tried to hide from her but failed as she saw me. Beca walked up to the table I was sitting at pulling out the chair slowly before lowering herself into it. Annabella asked Beca what she was doing and asked her if they would sit next to me. My flash back was interrupted by Nelixs. "Anything I can get you Jess? Something to eat or drink?" He asked, I then think about what I want to eat. "Can you please get me a pizza? Nothing to drink." "Alright one pizza coming up." Nelixs went off to get me a pizza, I sat there reading a data pad I then heard that same voice from the Tardis it was calling my name. "Jess… Jess… Jess…" The voice then disappears again when Nelixs came back with my pizza. "Here you go one hot, steaming pizza." "Thank you Nelixs." Nelixs walked off I sat there looking at my pizza. I sighed then started to eat it I started to think about all of the different things that had gone on in the past few months.

I started to look out the window, looking at the stars suddenly Alice and Tom walked in the mass hall and sat next to me. "You alright there Jess?" Tom asked I was space out for awhile. "Huh? Yer I'm fine. WE should head up to the holodeck now. Tom can you get the phases please and meet us at the holodeck?" "Now what's the rush?" Tom asked, Alice looked at him bad move to say to me and her. With fighting new born vampires and some werewolves nothing is better than to train and be ready for anything. "Bad move Tom. Alice and I like to be ready for anything you don't know what we have been through. So please get the phases and meet us at the holodeck." "Yes ma'am." He got up and left the mess hall, Alice and I then started to head the holodeck. There we caught up with Seven of Nine. "I have programmed the holodeck with some issues that we need deal with." "Are safety protocols offline?" I asked Seven, she just looked at me suddenly Tom Returns with the phases. "Here are the phases you ordered." Tom said.

"Thank you. I'll start to work on them after out training." I replied, I grabbed the phases and taken them to the Tardis then came back in a blink of an eye. "Shall we begin the training?" I asked everyone they all just nod. "Computer play training rescue operation Borg." After a few seconds the computer then said, "Enter when ready." "Computer disengage the safety protocols and over ride." "Safety protocols are offline." We then enter holodeck, our weapons appeared out of nowhere on us. "Ok guys." I said, "pass me your phases let's start with Seven." Seven passed me her phases I got out my sonic screwdriver and quickly worked on her phases by ten minutes I was done. "Ok Tom pass me yours" Tom passed me his phases and I worked on it then on Alice's phases then mine. By the time I was done the program began. "Seven where are our people at?" Sevens job was to scan for our peoples life sighs and to help with Borg stuff.

We had a few drones walked pass us but didn't attack us as long we're not a threat to them, they're not a threat to us. "I found two humanoids and a vampire." Seven said. "Lead the way Seven." We followed Seven around the Borg ship some of us were a little jumpy because, some of the drones would either wake up or stop right in front of us. "This way." Seven pointed out, it started to harder to focus for me. I started to feel dizzy and faintish, this wasn't a good sign. "we're almost there just a few more to go." Ok maybe it was a bad idea to disengage the safety protocols. "Computer freeze program." I said feeling very light headed, the program then freeze. Seven, Alice and Tom turned to me. "Sorry guys just… Computer reactivate the safety protocols." "Safety protocols are online." The computer complied. "Computer contin…" I then slipped out, sort of fazed out and fell to the ground that voice of that person was calling me again. "Jess… Jess… Jess… Jess…" I felt myself going into a black abyss again like a little repeat of history.


	4. Chapter 4

"_What happen on the holodeck?" _ Janeway asked the team. _"Captain she was reactivating the safety protocol and the next minutes she falls to ground." _Tome said answering the captain. So I'm guessing I'm in sickbay great not where I want to be at the minute. _"Alice has this happen before?" "Well after she has been beaten to death, but nothing like this." _Alice replied. I am the main topic of discussion not right but ok. _"Doctor what do you think that caused this?" "It's hard to say captain, but there is something I just can't point it out." _I then woke up and sat up. "Umm… Hi guys what's going on?" I said as I got off the bio-bed. "You collapse during the program thank god you didn't do that on the mission." Said the EMH. "Ahh well that doesn't happen every day now does it." "So what happen?" Janeway asked, wondering if this will affect me on the away mission.

"We were walking around on the Borg ship and everything was going fine. Then I started to feel dizzy and faintish so I put on the safety protocols and, I was about to resume the program then next thing I know everything went black and I woke up here." I looked around sick bay, then looked at everyone else. "Excuse me captain but I think I'll be fine so can I get back to work?" "Yes… Yes of course." I started to walk out of sick bay I then stop and turned around before I left sick bay and said, "Captain… Let me know when we are near a Borg ship." "Will do." I left sick bay and started heading to the Tardis. As I walked along the hall way I couldn't stop thinking about the voice that was calling me. Who was it? Was it Beca calling me from the home world or, was it Annabella from the Borg cube.

This was all confusing, I walked in to the Tardis and started work on all phases. By the time I was finished I was well tired so I put on some music and tried to sleep. I kept on tossing and turning but still couldn't sleep, to think of it I haven't slept since Beca disappeared. I am use to having her by my side but now it just feels weird. I went for a little walk around until I found myself in the mess hall. It was peaceful I walked in and sat on the couch looking out the window at the stars that went by. I went and got a coffee then sat back down again, I then hear the voice calling me again. "Jess… Jess… Jess…" I stood up and yelled, "Who are you? Show yourself." I looked around the mess hall and saw nothing, the voice was still calling me. "Jess… Jess… Jess…" "Who are you and what do you want?" I called out, then the voice stop calling me when Janeway called for me.

"Janeway to Jess we are near the Borg cube report to the bridge." "On my way." I looked around the mess hall once more then I left the mess hall and made my way to the bridge, I waited in the turbo life so I can get on the bridge, the voice called for me again. "Jess… Jess… Jess…" "What do you want form me? Who are you?" The voice stopped again as the turbo lift doors open. "Zoh my god." I said under my breath. I walked on to the bridge, and said, "Have the Borg ship detected us yet?" "NO not yet." The captain replied. "Tom, Seven, Alice meet in transporter bay two. Captain I think we should go to red alert and keep a lock on us at all time, if there's a signed of trouble or you don't hear from us, get us out of there." I walked to the turbo lift and headed to the Tardis to get the phases. I got to the Tardis I went inside and grabbed the phases, I then bolted to transporter bay two. "We're ready?" I asked the team as I gave them phases.

We walked in to the transporter bay and stepped on the platform, I nod my head at the person to transport us on the Borg cube. We were transported to the Borg ship, as we got there we pulled out our phases while Seven pulled out a triquarter. The Borg acted like they did in the training program. "I found a vampire life sign… This way." Seven said, as she started to lead the way. We walked along the Borg ship stopping each time to not to bump into a drone. "She's not that far away." "Thank you Seven, Alice when we find mum I want you to take her back to the ship after I put her to sleep." Alice nodded and we kept on walking. "Found her, she's in her alcove regenerating. She is also slowly dying."I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and started to sedate the drone. "Hang on mum we're gonna save you just… hang on." Tom kept a watch on the drones, so far no change. "OK…" I said as the drone looked like it was turned off. "Alice you know what to do." "Yes cuz. Alice to Voyager two to beam to sick bay."

Alice and the drone were beamed off the Borg ship. Tom and I waited for Seven to find Chakotay and Harry, but it would be trickery to find them. "Seven how's your luck finding Harry and Chakotay?" "IT's hard I can't pick them up." I took Seven's triquarter and used my sonic screwdriver to pick up Chakotay's and Harry's life signs. "try now." I said to Seven as I passed her triquarter back to her. "This way." Seven started to lead the way again, for some weird reason this was all too easy. "Their here." "Right, some reason this feels too easy." I worked on putting Harry to sleep then Chakotay suddenly the drones started to realize something was up. "Umm… Jess the drones are attacking." Tom yelled, "Well start shooting and give me five minutes more." I yelled out, Tom and Seven started shooting covering my butt so I don't become like a drone. I was under a lot of pressure, Harry was sedated but Chakotay was taking longer than expected.

" Jess what is taking so long?" Tom yelled, the drones were attacking us from all sides, "Hang on Chakotay is almost…" Then Chakotay was sedated, I then hit my com-badge, "Jess to Voyager five to beam up to sick bay. NOW!" Seven fired one more shot before being beamed to sick bay. "Here you go doc two more drones." I said as I put both drones a bio-bed each. I looked around and saw Annabella on the bio-bed looking half herself and half Borg, I walked over to her. "How is she?" "Most of the Borg implants have been removed and some of the levels say that she need to be bitten again to make a full recovery." "Get Alice to do so and let me know when she is awake." I walked out of sick bay and made my way to the bridge. As I waited in the turbo lift the voice returned calling me again. "Jess… Jess… Jess…" "Who are you? I know you're not my mother, so tell me who are you?"

Yet again the voice disappeared as the turbo lift doors open, I rolled my eyes and walked on the bridge. "Chakotay and Harry are on the road to recovery, Seven and Tom are fine just getting a check up and, my mother is fine. We'll be leaving when your commander wakes." I said to the captain as I walked to sit in the commander's chair. "Well done, you can keep the uniform and the com-badge and would you care to join us in the mess hall? Nelixs has made some food as a going away party for when you, Alice and Annabella leave." "Umm.. Ahh well we can't stay long we need continue our search for my girlfriend." I looked out at the view screen, it was just more stars. "Excuse me captain I have to get my ship ready and I have to get my cuz and mother. It was a pleasure working with you guys and we'll hope to see you home soon."

I walked to sick bay hopping that everyone has recovered from well everything really. I walked in and even though I was hoping for the best I expected to see chaos. "Ahh Jess as you can see your mother is no longer Borg just full vampire." The EMH said as I walked on, "Is she able to leave sick bay?" "Yes she is able to leave, her vital functions are fine and her vampire cells are regenerating." I walked over to the bio-bed that Annabella was at. "How are you?" I asked her, she properly had a hell of a time. "Well besides having a major headache following by nearly dying… I think I'm fine." I laughed at her and said, "Now you know how I feel after fighting Victoria." I then stop talking, I started to have flash backs. "Jess… JESS!" Annabella yelled, I then turned to her. "You ok?" "Yer I'm fine." Annabella got up and we started to leave the sick bay but, before we left the EMH peeled off a Borg implant off Harry. Harry started to bleed and Annabella smelt the scent. She stop walking and turned her head slowly, she was hungry and she was about to attack Harry. Annabella ran to the bio-bed but Alice and I stopped her. "No mums don't even think about it." I said as Alice and I dragged her out of there.

As Alice and I dragged Annabella out of sick bay, Alice threw her into a wall. "Oww what was that for?" Annabella asked I was the last one out of sick bay then the sick bay doors closed. "Remember Annabella we don't feed on humans. We feed on animals. They properly would of thrown us in the brig and only execute Jess because of that." Alice yelled. "We shouldn't be keeping an eye on Jess, we should be keeping an eye on you!" "Alice take it easy on mum for fuck sakes, she was a mindless drone for two says letting along dying. Also oh my god you sounded like Rosalie when you just said that." I yelled, we all started walking back to the Tardis Annabella had a hurt look on her face. We weren't talking Alice was mad, Annabella was upset, hungry and still kind of recovering.

As for me I don't know how I'm feeling. I guess I'm just lost… lost without her… lost without Beca. We walked in to the turbo lift as the turbo lift doors closed I turned to Alice and Annabella. "Alice say you're sorry and mum you too." They looked at me. "What?" "You two heard me. Now do it say you're sorry or you'll both go home and I'll look for Beca myself. So what's it going to be?" They looked at each other and said at the same time, "Sorry." "Good now Hug." I love it when I'm giving out orders. "Great let's go." I said as the turbo lift doors open. We were outside cargo bay one, as we walked in everyone was cheering and clapping. They were all standing either side of the doors, the EMH taking pictures of us as we walked down the aisle. We reached the Tardis doors and turned around and waved goodbye to everyone. "Jess… Alice… Annabella… before you leave have a photo with us and some supplies for the road." Said Janeway as she gave us something's. We go in the photo being a part of the Voyager family then walked into the Tardis. Annabella closed the door behind her, Alice sat on the couch and I plotted a course.

"I think we should go hunting before we go anywhere else." I said to Alice and Annabella. "Agreed." Alice said. "Mum what do you say?" She looked at me and said, "Yer I agree." "Great let's go." The Tardis took us to a plant where it's just basically is all animals. As Alice and Annabella hunt I started to do something stupid, I stop eating. The voices came back again telling me to hunt. "Jess… Stop being stupid…. Hunt… Jess… Do it…" "Who the hell are you?" I yelled, "I'll choose when I'll hunt when I want." "Jess… Hunt now please." "No!" Annabella looked at me weird, "how long have you been standing there?" I asked as I looked at her in shock. "Since you said 'I'll choose when I'll hunt when I want.'" I got some explaining to do and I am so going to be yelled at.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why the hell are you not hunting?" Annabella yelled, "Mum yer sure I said we should all go hunting but, I didn't mean myself. I don't want to hunt I'm not hungry." Yer right… So you just wanna starve yourself or just kill yourself. That is not going to help you save Beca you know that." "But mum…" Annabella interrupted me, "NO buts you're my daughter I will not let you starve, hurt or kill yourself. Now go hunt and when you return I wanna talk to you." I growled and walked out of the Tardis and started too hunt some loins. "Thank you…" The voice said. I sighed as soon I finished hunting lions, I ran back to the Tardis and waited for Alice. "Now… Who were you talking to when you said that thing about not eating or have you gone insane already?" Annabella said as she sat on the couch, arms folded and glaring at me. "I have not gone insane thank you very much. There is this familiar voice that I don't know who that is calling me.""So gone insane?" Annabella said. "No I am not insane." "Alright… Alright."

I don't know why Annabella my own mother think I am insane. I am not insane it's got to be a Time Lord thing or something. "What the hell is taking Alice so long?" Annabella asked as she became even impatient. "After some very long or a huge day she need s to ring Jasper because she misses him. She does this all the time don't worry she'll be off the phone soon." We waited ten minutes for Alice, she was taking her time much. Alice then skipped inside the Tardis, I shocked my head at Alice then plotted our next course well, back to finding Beca of course. So far the Tardis didn't change course and Alice and Annabella were talking again. This doesn't feel right something tells me something is going to happen. Annabella and Alice walked around the Tardis or doing something else, I haven't heard from the voice for a while. "Mum can you take over for a while I'm getting tired." I asked Annabella she jumped down and landed next to me. "Yer sure thing sleep well baby girl."

I fell on the couch and started to close my eyes hoping to dream a dream tonight. But instead of a dream it was a night mare. I don't know what happen but the dream was weird. I was in a mirror no sorry I was looking in the mirror and looking back at me was well me but it wasn't me. It was another side to me only I looked like a teen and fully vampire. I had red eyes, usually my eyes are brown this was strange. I then went in another area, I left my mother and the Cullens, Humans I drained and weirdest part is no one can stop me. Not even the Voultri, I was un-stoppable I had to fight that other me, it was so evil it had to be stop. But there was another person standing there, hugging the evil me who was it. I also had my love, my Beca hugging me then somehow I believe I entered a parallel-universe. Suddenly I woke up because I fell off the couch. "What's happening? I asked as I got off the ground. "I dunno we've been pulled to somewhere." Annabella replied.

I ran to the control that was near my cut off hand, "Well looks like my hand is excited about something." "I've been meaning to ask you about that hand in the jar." Yer lost it in a sword fight… No I lie that was dad, I dunno how I lost it to be honest." We landed outside a ship on some random world one that I am not too sure of. Suddenly a blond head came running out saying, "oh my god dad I found you… Hang on your not my father." We looked at her, mum and I were god smacked we all know that I am the only child of the doctor. "What are you doing with my dad's ship?" She said, we still glared at her then I started to speak, "First off the Tardis was handed down to me when MY dad died. And second who are you?" She looked at me like she was confused. "I'm Jenny and I am the daughter of the Doctor." Annabella fainted, I looked at her like I was confused and Alice was trying to wake Annabella up. "And you three are?" Jenny asked. "I'm Jess and I'm the daughter of the doctor. The one that just fainted is my mother Annabella also known as the plucky girl who slept with my dad, and this is my cuz Alice."

I started to help Alice to wake up Annabella. "Mum wake up… Please wake up… Mum!" I started to slap Annabella across the face just to see if that work. "Nothing… Got any water anyone?" Jenny passed me a water bottle, I took off the lid and threw water in her face. She started to wake up. "Now Jenny wait here. Mum Alice over there now." I yelled. We all move to one side and started to whisper around. "Why the hell you didn't tell me I had a sister!" I whispered angrily. "I don't even know her nor did I gave birth to her or anything. I remember only doing…" "Mum I really don't want to know. But then how is she related to me? This is really confusing." I shouted. I then realized that Jenny was standing right behind me I turned around and jumped back. "Maybe I should ask her." "Yer." Alice said, "Yer that will be the bed idea." Annabella replied. Right…. "So how are you related to… well me and my…. I mean our dad?" I said, I then started to think maybe she is related to Rose.

"It was fourteen years ago on a planet that was made for Humans and the Hath to live together. There was a war between the Humans and the Hath for seven days. Dad, Donna Noble and Martha Jones came to the planet there one of the soldiers grabbed dad's arm and, put it in a machine for processing." I do remember meeting Martha and Donna they were cool I guess. "It took a tissue sample with a little DNA sample and made me." "Hang on, Hang on." I said as I interrupted Jenny's story, "You mean to tell me that dad our dad is your mum and dad? And that you were made from a machine?" Jenny looked at me bluntly. "Yer but as I was saying during that time a few things I learnt and that is I'm a Time Lord. Also I was shot in the chest by the general and died in dad's arms." "So that's why dad was crying that night."

"So shouldn't you be well… dead?" Alice asked, I glared at Alice although I do agree with her on that one. How can she survive after been shot dead and just be standing right in front of us. "Before I was shot dad ended the war by breaking this glass bubble containing a tearaforming gas. After that the gas was released removing the top layer and everything. As I lay on this hospital bed thee gas entered me cause me to regenerate thing that dad has." I looked at Jenny weirdly , so she had two hearts but can't regenerate that is really weird. "I can regenerate and you can't but that's impossible. How can I a half vampire and a half Time Lord can regenerate but you can't?" "Jess it's not important." "I know it's not but still she is a full Time Lord and yet she can't regenerate but yet she has tow hears. Hmm… But that's not the point the point is we need to find Beca."

Jenny just stood there confused not too sure what to do. Alice tapped me on the shoulder and pointed at Jenny. I realized that I can't leave my sister behind so I turned to her and asked, "Jenny would you like to join us in our search for Beca?" Jenny looked at us with wide eyes and put on a huge smile. "Oh yes please." Jenny shouted as she jumped up and down with excitement. We all walked back to the Tardis, as Alice and Jenny skipped ahead I had my hands in my pockets and walked very slowly. I was hoping to hear the voice again but I couldn't. I dunno why I want to hear the voice so badly maybe it's because it might be Beca calling me. I stop walking my chest started to hurt I fell to the ground as I started to scream really loudly. Annabella who was ahead of me at the time heard me screaming she turned around and ran to where I was.

I kept on screaming tossing and turning the pain was too much to bear. I then stop screaming after ten minutes my chest was still hurting. Annabella then tried to comfort me but it didn't work. Annabella helped me up and helped me to the Tardis. "You alright Jess?" Alice asked probably because she had s vision and heard me screaming I was really loud. "There's a pain in my chest.. It really hurts… Don't know why it just does." I replied I felt like I was about to scream again, I tried not to scream but I ended up screaming again. After five minutes of screaming I went back to the controls and plotted our course back to the Q home would. I got out my Ipod and started to listen to When It rains. _And when it rains on this side of town it's a chance. Everything just say it again and mean it we don't miss a thing._


	6. Chapter 6

_I've gone days without food, I've went weeks without sleep keeping this in. I got cuts that I can't close I got wounds that won't heal… _

I was listening to American Dream although I got to admit that's what been happening to me and how I've been feeling for the past few days. Alice and Jenny have been talking a lot well getting to know each other. Annabella has been keeping a close eye on me for some reason and I; Well I've been trying not to focus on my chest pains for the past few hours, I've been screaming and dealing with the pain. Alice keeps on nagging me to take something for it but I know I do not need meds for it. I'm just missing a part of me that's all but I'll get it back soon. I know I will. So far we haven't encounter anything so we must be getting close to the Q's home world. As we continue traveling to the home world of the Q, Jenny and I start to get to know each other for a few minutes. I mean after all we are sisters.

As we talked, Annabella interrupted us and asked to talk to me in private.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yer why do ask?" looking at her to try and see where she was getting at.

"What about your chest pains?" Annabella asked, each time getting more concern in her voice.

"Still there but I am doing the best not to think about it much. Mum why are you so worried about me all of a sudden?" Annabella just looked at me with a stern look.

"I'm just worried about your well being that all…" she said glancing down to the door, and then quickly looking up back to me

"I don't need anyone worrying about me we should be worried about Beca. For all we know Q is putting her through a lot of random stuff. Maybe even hurting her… I will not let that fall on my hands, you hear me. I have gone days without food and weeks without sleep. I have got cuts, I can't close and wounds that won't heal and it's your entire fault. I have been shattered and wreck my hands are covered in blood and, scars on my skin. I'd go years without tears in a life with no fear and a life without you." I then stop and realized what I said.

Shit and to my own mother too that's not good.

"I know you're in pain and everything Jess, but do you seriously think that you putting yourself through all of this pain and angst. Is it going to find Beca any faster?" She paused for breathed in deeply for a second and carried on.

"No now get up get on the main deck and find Beca you know you have to" She was right like always Annabella was right.

I know I can't go on without Beca I love her so much, as we continue flying we were so close to reaching the Q home world. So close to reaching Beca, after a long time I then realize that the voice has been gone for a long time. WE were arriving at the home world of the Q its here I'll get my Beca back.

"Mum you're with me. Alice, Jenny you'll wait here if there's any problems. Try and find away to get the three of us out understood?" Alice and Jenny nodded.

Annabella and I walked out of the Tardis. Suddenly Q popped out of nowhere.

"Well everyone was right," Q said

"It's true you'll do anything to get this human back." He looked at me.

"Q…. Beca is more than just a human. Now where is she? Where is my Beca? If you have hurt her I'll kill you." I replied.

Q laughed at me I looked at him with a blunt look.

"I wasn't being funny Q. I mean it give me Beca back now." My chest started to act up with a little more pain but I paid no attention to it.

"Q, do what Jess says. She almost would have destroyed the Voultri, who's to say she might destroy the continuum."

"This little Time Lord Vampire almost pulled the Voultri apart? Well I'll be damned." Q snapped his fingers and Beca appeared.

"Beca!" I cried as I ran to her

"Jess!" Beca called, and then ran up to me. Beca and I hugged, I held her so close to me.

"I missed you so much, I thought I lost you." My eyes stated to tear up, I don't want to cry.

"I love you Jess." I then kissed Beca.

Q interrupted the moment by saying.

"Aww will you two get a room for crying out loud." He shook his head as he spoke.

"Did Q hurt you Beca?" Annabella asked, concern drifting in and out of her voice.

"Of course we didn't, do u think we want to start a war?" Q replied trying to be serious for once in his life.

"You know you could of Q. You could of started a war with what you just done!" I yelled in anger.

"Jess calm down." Annabella said. We then saw Jenny walking to us.

"Jenny what are you doing?" I asked her.

Beca then looked at me.

"Who is Jenny?" Beca asked me with a concerned look on her face.

"Jenny is my long lost sister. Full Time Lord too." I replied.

"It's true anyway. Jess I heard about the star ship that wants to find its way closer to home and I realized that I feel like I should join them what do you think?" Q looked at her then started laughing.

"You want to join the Voyager crew. I pop in and out of there from time to time and you a time lord want to join them. That's a laugh." Q said.

"Q shut up. Jenny what do you think you want to do?" I said.

I know Jenny loves seeing new worlds and the running. It's in her blood no doubt about it.

"I would like to join the Voyager crew sis. I think it'll be best that way and besides the Tardis isn't big enough for two sisters." Jenny started to laugh at her little joke.

"Umm hello…" Q then interrupted.

"If I remember correctly we are in a middle of something…"

"Q just take Jenny to voyager right now and we will finish what was been said." I yelled. Q looked at me he then snapped his finger to send Jenny over to Voyager.

"Now…" Annabella said, "Why did you feel the need to spy on my daughter?"

"Jess you know I have a slight fascination about humans."Q said I then interrupted him. "Then why take her… Hmmm… Why take the one that I care about so much and love?" "There have been rumors…" "Rumors? About what?" I said, "Rumors of that you have fallen in love with a human and we had to see if it was true." I rolled my eyes at him then started talking again. "So… ware the rumors right or wrong?'" "It has seem to be that the rumors are right." "Q don't ever do that again. I am not a person who responds well to kidnaps well in this case human-nap." I said as I pulled a very serious face. Q knows what I am capable of and he never wants to get on the wrong side of me. "Q you and I have been friends for a long time don't kill it by doing what you did." "I am very sorry, but as I said, we had to see if the rumors were true."

Annabella and Beca started walking to the Tardis. I followed from behind Q then disappear. My guess is he is planning to see Janeway and bug her for a bit. Annabella and Beca walked in to the Tardis, I hear the screams of Alice saying _"OH MY GOD! YOUR OK! JESS COULD NOT STOP WORRYING ABOUT YOU!" _ I rolled my eyes before walking in, I then set a course for home. I then had a plan and I then realize that I need to do something to get back to how me and Beca were feeling that day in the field before all of this happened.

We arrived at home back to Annabella's place. There we encounter everyone welcoming Beca back. Becky pulled Beca away and gave her a massive hug. Alice saw Jasper and went somewhere with him, Annabella was on the phone to I don't know. Everyone was talking to everyone except for me. I went up to my room to sleep it was a big day and I need to rest. Tomorrow is another day.


	7. Chapter 7

We were in my room. Beca and I were sitting together in my bed. The light sunshine on her beautiful face.

"So tell me what happen on your way to rescue me?" Beca said.  
"Well what happen was," I said as I turned out the window as I talked, "we were pulled to another space in time. Where we encounter the starship Voyager and the Borg. Then mother got taken by the Borg and they turn her into a drone. Only a dying drone then Seven, Tom, Alice and I had to go and save her but not just her Chakotay and Harry. After saving the day we left Voyager and got back heading to you. We then end up on a random planet where we encounter Jenny and I found out she was my sister. After that we left and got to you." I paused then turned to her. "I'm glad to find you again."

I held her close to me in my arms. "Tell me what happen while you with Q? Did he put you through random events that happen throughout history?" I asked after I thought back to what happen when Q taken me.  
"You have no idea."  
"Try me Beca I bet I've been through it all." I then chuckled as she rolled her eyes at me.  
"It starts with fighting side by side with Henry the 8th. After that we ended up on a random planet, I then tried to escape knowing there was a space ship nearby but that failed. We too also met the Borg that was fun and scary at the same time. Meeting the Borg queen on the other hand was funny I insulted her so much." Beca then paused and looked out the window. "It was weird I have to say. I was in world war two for crying out loud and… there was a person in the resistance…" She then stopped talking again to turn to me with a little puzzled look on her face.  
"The person looked liked you. I know it sounds stupid but it is true I saw you there with the resistance."

"It doesn't sound stupid Beca." I place my hand on her check, "I've been hearing voices, so seeing me in the resistance is not weird."  
"What kind of voices?" Beca asked.  
"It sounded like your voice making sure I don't do anything stupid really." I chuckled. Beca laughed along with me, I then stopped and looked at her. I kissed her lightly then I grabbed her hand then said,  
"Beca… When I first met you it was wonderful even chasing to find out who you were, was even fun. I got to know you even though I already known you for a long time. Without you I feel lost, empty inside but with you I feel better. If I wasn't half vampire and half time lord we wouldn't worry about the Voultri or the Borg or Q or anyone in that matter. I love you Beca with all my heart and soul, knowing that you are the one for me and I'm the one for you all I say is." I paused Beca looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh my god is this joke? Are you for real? There no hidden cameras around is there?" Beca ask as she jumped out in surprise.  
"I'm not joking Beca. So will you marry me?"  
Beca jumped and started to scream really loudly, I covered my ears so I didn't get deaf. She continues screaming for another hour then she stop and said,  
"Yes, yes I will marry you Jess." She then started to say yes in Spanish and Italian, I laughed when she went on. I went in to kiss her but before I could do so Annabella came bursting through the door,  
"OK who screamed? There is no danger what the hell is going on?" Annabella said, Beca and I laughed at her. Annabella looked at us with puzzling eyes then Beca said,  
"Jess asked me to marry her and I said yes."

Annabella jumped on the bed I then rolled my eyes at her and glared at her.  
"Jess did you get Beca pregnant?"  
"What? No! No I did not and why are we talking about kids now?"  
"I like kids I thought I told you already."  
"No you didn't anyway…" Then Annabella jumped again.  
"OH MY GOD YOU TWO IS GETTING MARRIED! THIS IS SO EXCITING! Excuse me." Annabella said about to leave our room with a cheeky grin on her face.  
"Oh no Annabella you are not!" Beca said in a serious tone. Annabella just wiggled her I eyebrows up and down and starts running down the stairs, Beca got up and chased after her. I was left in our room laughing in bed.  
_"DON'T YOU BLOODY DARE ANNABELLA!"_ Was all I can hear running down the hall ways, I end up getting up and seeing what was all the reason for Beca chasing Annabella.

"_DON'T YOU DARE GET THAT BOOK OUT! NO DON'T DO IT! DON'T YOU DARE!" _Beca kept on yelling. I followed her voice to the living room where Annabella grabbed this big book and started running for her life again. All I could do was stop Annabella in her tracks so I ran in front of the door leading to the kitchen. Annabella turned around but was faced to face with Beca, I then grabbed the book out of her hands and said,  
"Thanks Mum… Now let's see what's in this book."  
"NO! Don't please don't look… just please don't look."  
Annabella kept on nudging me to look at it I wasn't too sure what to do. Do I look at it or not that's the question. Beca saw that I couldn't decide so she just sighed.  
"Go on look in the book, I know you want to" I felt bad but I really did want to know what was in the book so I open it still feeling bad and begin reading it. It was a little diary, in it was her ideas of a perfect wedding from when she was five.

I flicked through the pages and looking at it, this had surprised me in some way. I then stumbled on a page that seemed to talk about me how she would marry me.  
_A strange person who appears human is nothing but is un-normal,_ that made me stop. How did she know this? She had even drawn a picture that looked exactly like me.  
"Did you… Did you draw this?" I asked wondering I lifted my hand and started to trace the pencil lines. You could still make out where she had rubbed stuff out and re-drawn it.  
"Yeah, but it's not really that good" She said blushing and putting her head down so that her hair covered her face. Beca always looked cute like that.  
"Beca it looks good trust me it does." I said as I moved her hair out of her face to see her blushing face. I placed my hand on her check and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't hide your face from me" I said as I looked into her eyes.  
"Umm… Hello guys… Still in the room here… No kissy-kissy… Got it no kissy-kissy… Thank you."  
Mother said next to me but I couldn't hear her properly because Beca's eyes were pulling me in.  
"Hello guys… Don't even think about it… No kissy-kissy love making… No don't do it… Jess I'll take away your Tardis… Umm guys stop it now please… pretty fucking please with cheese on top."  
Then Annabella ripped our faces apart,  
"Listen to me will you?"  
We glared at Annabella then we watched her go very, very red in the face like as if she was going to explode at us. You could even see her vein's popping out. _Duck for cover!  
_"Do you think I'm invisible? Huh? Every time when YOU _(pointing at me)_ look at HER _(points at Beca)_ like that you two are bound to do something. EVEN THOUGH I AM IN THE ROOM! Really you two stop it! It's really weird because YOU'RE _(points at me again)_ my daughter and YOU'RE _(points at Beca again) _my best friend! IT'S REALLY ARKWARD!"

"Sorry mum." I said to Annabella. We got back to looking at the book I begin to realize that every place we've been too she wrote down and this was written when she was like five or six. How did she know about this all the adventures we went on and everything. This was weird and strange for me I don't know why it's just is.  
"Wow." I gasped out of my mouth, Beca turned to me asking.  
"What do you mean wow?"  
"How when? I mean how did you know about these adventures that you and I went on even though…"  
Beca then finished my sentence.  
"Even though it has happened yet?"  
"Well yer." I looked into her eyes to find help because I was a bit puzzled.

"I had loads of dreams of being with a half time lord half vampire back then. I would dream that a half time lord half vampire would meet me get to know me loved me for who I am and would someday ask me to marry them. As I grew older I forgot about it thinking that it would never happen but I was wrong. I mean look here I am with you. You're my half vampire and time lord that I was suppose to fall in love with. To be with."

"I know and I know I want to be with you as long we live." Annabella exited the room with a whisper of oh my fucking god under her breathe knowing that I was about to kiss Beca. As I was only an inch away from kissing Beca Becky came in to the room. Only something was a bit different about her something that we should be worried about.  
"Umm hey Becky… You alright there?" I asked even though I was a little annoyed that I can't kiss Beca at the moment.  
"Yer I'm fine."  
"Becky you look different." Beca said. I walked up to Becky placed my hand on her arm looked at her closely .  
"Beca stand in the kitchen door please?" I said as I start to worry.

Beca stand in the door way even though it wasn't a smart idea. I waltz around Becky then I pretend to attack her next thing I saw were two fangs popping out threaten to attack me.  
"Jess!" Beca cried worried that Becky was going to hurt me.  
"Beca it's ok. Oh dear Becky is half vampire. How did this happen Becky?" I asked Becky even though I think I had some clue to it. Ha how wrong I was though.  
"I was playing Emmet in Mario Cart and I beat him so we played fight then he grazed my neck. After he realized what had happen, watching the blood dripping a bit. Next thing I knew I became half vampire." Becky explained. Beca then came closer to me holding me by my waist while I placed my arm around her neck I then whisper to Beca.  
"Do you think we should tell Becky?"  
"It feels right to do so." Beca replied. Becky looked at us really confused.  
"Do you want to tell her or should I?" I asked Beca. But before Beca could answer me Becky butt in and said.  
"Oh please tell me you didn't get Beca pregnant?"  
"Why does everyone always assume that we are sleeping together? I was raised like it was the 1900's don't forget, gosh! I want to wait till our honeymoon before any of that!" I shouted at Becky, first my mother now her. Did everyone think that I could grow a dick and plant my seed in Beca suddenly!

"Jess calm down please." Beca said sweet and soft to me. I mouthed to her that she should tell Becky after all Becky is one of her best friends. Beca nodded and made her way tell Becky that we were engaged.  
"Becky I am not pregnant but early this morning Jess asked me to marry her and well I said yes. So will you do me the honor of being my maid of honor?" Becky gasped and spattered almost choking on air before letting out a huge.  
"OH MY GOD! YES I WILL BE YOUR MAID OF HONOR!"  
"Ok Beca you get Becky as your maid of honor and I get Annabella to be my best man." I said little did I know Annabella was right behind me and heard what I said.  
"BOOOYAHH!" Annabella screamed. We looked at her I pushed her from the group and said.  
"Anyway.."

"So you two are going to get married. I AM SO EXCITED!" Becky said jumping up and down out of glee. I laughed it was a happy day I went off and told Alice knowing that she will be excited about the news. Only problem was she was so sad about her not being my best man.  
"I'm sorry Alice I never meant to hurt you like that." I said into the phone.  
_"You know how much I wanted to be either your maid of honor or best man."_ Alice said crying into the phone.  
"I know Alice, but Alice you can still be a part of my best man trio."  
_"I know I can Jess but I really wanted to be your best man."  
_"Alice she is my mother and I thought that it would be nice to have my mother be my best man."  
_"Yer your right Jess. Listen I have to go so I'll tell the family and I am going to help Beca with the wedding alright."_

"No Alice you are not making my wedding it's all up to Beca. I want it to be perfect for her I want it to be the wedding she always wanted. So I don't want you to change anything you hear me?"  
_"Ok Jess I won't do anything but I'll do something only if the bride wants to is that a deal?"  
_"Yes it is Alice I'll talk to you later. Bye." I hung up the phone and headed to my room it was only eleven o'clock and the day hasn't even I was already tried, I fell on my bed and rested there I shut my eyes for a few seconds and the next thing I knew I was woken up by Beca shaking my shoulders. "Yeah?" I asked her. She blushed "Sorry everyone asked me to wake you up because I've watched you sleep for ages and Edward was getting a bit annoyed with my thoughts" I laughed and hugged her, "Don't worry I annoy him all the time" I whispered in her ear. I started planted kisses from her neck leading to her lips, kissing her lips softly my hands went around her waist. Beca placed her hands on my shoulder then slowly sliding them down my back sending a jolting feeling throughout my body. I moved my hands up her shirt to feel her warm body Beca twitch as my cold hands moved up her body. As my hands moved up her body her shirt slid up I start kissing her stomach heading up to her chest I pushed her bra upwards and my hands cupped her breast's rubbing and kneading them making her moan.

My lips found her as I continuing rubbing and kneading her breast Beca ripped my shirt off over my head throwing it to the side. I lay her down on the bed sliding one of my hands down her sides touching her thigh. I looked into Beca's eyes as I kissed her I could see her eyes were full of lust and love. Suddenly the door swing open with a voice that sounded normal but ended with the hugest shirk.  
"Jess I was thinking we need to get that engagement ring for... RAHHHH!" The shirk was so loud that I jumped off Beca looking at faint face of my mother as she was the moment killer. Beca and I looked at Annabella who was staring right back at us, she raised her hands still looking in our eyes and backed out of the room slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

A staring contest was broken out between Annabella, Beca and I. Annabella raised her hands up and back out of the room slowly, it was not long until she closed the door shut. I could hear Beca saying "Oh my god" under her breathe although that what's I've been thinking. I grabbed my shirt off the floor and start putting it back on Beca came up to me and put her arms around my neck. I place my hands on her waist and kissed her on the forehead.  
"I'm gonna head off with mum to do some mother and daughter stuff," I said to Beca, "I'll be back later alright don't get into trouble."  
"I do not get into trouble YOU'RE the one that does." Beca said teasing me back and laughing. I try to leave the bedroom but I had Beca holding on to me, not letting go of me. I had no choices but to pick her up and carried her bridal style down stairs. We hit the living room where Becky, Annabella, Edward and Alice looked at us weirdly.  
"What? She wouldn't let go off me" I said with a shrug and I sat down on the sofa with Beca still in my lap hugging me.

"So guys what's the plan for today?" I asked everyone in the room.  
"The plan is," Annabella said, "Edward and Becky are off to do a little shopping, Beca and Alice are off to do bridal stuff. While you and I are off to do mother and daughter stuff remember."  
"Right so when do we leave?" I asked I sounded excited to do mother and daughter stuff but that's not the real reason. The real reason is we were off to get a engagement ring for Beca and I needed Annabella's help plus she also wanted to talk to me about something I wasn't too sure about.  
"Well Becky and Edward are about to leave now, you and I should get going right now." Annabella said. I nodded in agreement I then turned to Beca. I looked into her eyes I move a little bit of her hair out of her face and gave a peak at Beca's lips.  
"I'll see you later alright." I said kissing her again. Beca got off my lap allowing me to get up and go with Annabella to have our 'mother and daughter stuff'. Annabella and I headed to my car, my favorite car, my Dodger Charger. We climbed into the car me in the driver's seat of courses never trust Annabella with my car.

We headed down town to the shopping center running to the ring store, I hesitated at the entrance but Annabella just push my back and I fell through the door, alerting the cashier that I was there. No turning back now, I thought. We looked around the store most of the stuff was well nice but I want a ring that shows Beca how much I love her. I came across one ring that I like, I asked the man to show it to me.  
"The deep blue ma'am it's rather a lovely ring." He said but Annabella pop up out of nowhere with a ring that she believe is the one.  
"Jess come look now," She called I complied and said sorry to the seals men.  
"Which ring mum?" I asked confused on which ring I am looking at. Annabella pointed at the full circle princess cut diamond ring I then gasped at it. I covered my mouth with my hand trying not to cry at it because it was the ring. The ring I want Beca to have, I never bothered with how much it cost but I did paid for it.

We headed out of the ring shop with the engagement ring I got to admit it's a beautiful ring. A beautiful girl with a beautiful ring it works. We headed over to the café Annabella grabbed a table while I ordered myself a latte. I came back to the table with my latte, I sat down then Annabella popped the big question.  
"So when are you changing Beca?" I looked at her almost choking on my latte then spitting it out on to the person in front of us. I quickly pretend it wasn't me then looked at Annabella.  
"Sorry what did you say?" I asked like I never heard the question.  
"I said, when are you changing Beca?" She said calmly. I just stared at her, in all honest truth I hadn't even thought of changing her, but now that the subject was here, did I want to change her? I wasn't too sure about changing her I mean I don't want to change her but I don't wanna lose her again it will just kill me if I did lose her.  
"Umm… well…" I stuttered not too sure what to say. "I… umm… I honestly haven't thought about it you know."

I took another sip of my latte even thinking of changing Beca was still hard to choose. Do I want to lose her again? Well no I don't want to lose her I can't think of a life without her. Annabella then caught my attention by saying,  
"Have you talked about it with her?" She asked. I shook my head as I took another sip of my drink, my mind still in over drive. Was this something she wanted?  
"Yes it is something she wants, Beca wants to spend the rest of eternity with you and your the only person she wants to change her, but I must admit if you chicken out and don't, I will, I am not seeing you sad for ever after her human life is up" She said, I just looked at her. I never thought of it like that. I wanted to spend the rest of forever with Beca and I would do anything to make sure it happened but I needed to talk with her first. I drank the last of my drink and started walking to the car Annabella followed close behind. I knew that I will have to have the talk about changing Beca tonight after our date, it seemed easier to talk about it tonight because tomorrow would be a day where we'll be busses planning our wedding and later on be tired. Besides I'm going to give Beca the ring tonight at the sunset on the beach not far from here.  
Annabella and I arrived at home being the second ones home, Becky and Edward was home ages ago. I felt it was time to crawl back to bed and take a little nap before Beca's and my date.

I jumped in to bed and closed my eyes allowing myself to drift to sleep I then dreamt of the most beautiful dream which turned. It was my fears of losing her all over again only she was gone her human life ended and it was all cause I didn't want to change her. I was so destroyed inside I was beaten up I couldn't handle it. I can't die cause I would regenerate so I have no chances of dying. I woke up from the dream with sweat pouring out of my body as I gasped for air. I got up and head for the shower, turning on the water keeping it cold I jumped into the shower trying to calm my nerves and shakes. After the shower I started to get ready for our date knowing that was almost time for the sun to begin to set I grabbed the ring and placed it in my right pocket. I headed down stairs, walked into the living room there I saw the most beautiful girl that matters to me. She was sitting next to her best friend, my mother and cousins. Beca turns to look at me, she notices I was wearing my Black skinny leg jeans, doc martens, Paramore shirt and blazer. I walked into the kitchen to grab the Tardis key's, it was the best Idea to use the Tardis because we were going to the beaches in Australia. Becky walked in as I grabbed myself a drink.  
"Did you get the ring?" Becky asked me quietly. Beca still doesn't know what I got her today which is good.  
"Yer I did." I answered with a smile on my face.  
"May I see?" I grabbed the ring box out of my pocket and opened it. Becky gasped at the ring I saw a little tear came across her face.  
"It's beautiful." Becky then gave me the hugest hug in the history of hugs. "Can't believe you're gonna really marry her and give her this ring. It seemed only yesterday you were the stuttering half vampire and half time lord that fell in love with Beca and saving her from a lot of things.

"And now here you are ready to be with my best friend for the rest of eternity just with her." I was speechless I didn't know what to say. I left the kitchen and walked in to the living room to where Beca was sitting. Put out my hand and said,  
"Ready to leave?" Beca nod and placed her hand in mine, we left the house and walked into the Tardis. I plotted the course to Australia at its most finest beaches. We arrived at the beach and walked across the beach talking and laughing. This is perfection and it was right as we walked it was close to time I could feel it well and see it. Soon the sun was half set across the beach, the water was shiny with the sun reflecting off it. The sky was yellow, orange, blue it was perfect. We stop walking I got down on one knee and got the ring box out of my pocket.  
"Beca," I started to say, "I know you agreed to become my wife before but this time I want it to be right. I love you so much Beca, will you please marry me?" I asked her, this was how I had wanted to ask her first but we never seemed to be able to do anything right so I settled for the next best thing and I already knew she would marry me so what was better?  
"Jess I…" Beca started to say but before she could say any more I open the ring box. Showing Beca the ring I want the girl I was marring to have, the ring that I want Beca to have. Beca gasped at the ring before saying,

"Jess when I answered before, I meant it. So yes I will marry you." A smile came across my face as I got up from one knee and hugged Beca. I kissed Beca passionately on the lips, holding her in my arms as we hear the waves of the sea crashing against the rocks. I placed the ring on Beca's finger without her noticing, until we pulled away from the kiss and her hands were in mine she notices that I placed the ring on her finger. She smiled at me and kissed me softly on the lips before hugging me tightly.  
"I love you" She whispered.  
"As I love you" I said kissing her hair, this is and always has been perfection. Holding her hand in mine we went back to the Tardis, we arrived at the door of the Tardis I had Beca up against the Tardis door kissing her passionately. We entered the Tardis hand in hand we then headed home, I start to think to change Beca I think we need to talk at home. We arrived back home not sure how I am going to talk about her the possibility of me changing her.  
"The possibility of you changin who" Beca's voice rang out. I spun to look at her, oh shit did I say that out loud?  
"Ermm… huh what?" I said, even though Beca knew what I said.  
"Who are you talking about when you said the possibility of you changing someone?" Beca asked, I sighed might as well talk about it now.

"Beca," I began not sure how to talk about it, "I was thinking about talking to you about the possibility of changing you" I whispered the last bit my looking at the floor not being able to face her when to say those words of changing her.  
"Jess…" Beca began I looked up to her, "You don't know how much I wanted to be changed. I want to be changed by you and you only."  
"But why do you want to become like this?" I asked her, "Why do you want to be something that's known as nothing else but a monster?" Shit I sound like Edward when I said that.  
"I want to be with you Jess," Beca said, "I want to live the whole forever with you. Isn't that what you wanted when you asked me to marry you?"  
"It is I want you to be with me for the rest of eternity it's just," I sighed then continue on, "I don't want your soul to be damned but mostly I don't want you to go through pain that not only I but mum and the rest of the family had been through."  
"I am willing to take that pain for you Jess don't you understand it's what I want. I want to be with you forever I don't care about anything else I just want you. I don't care about my soul I don't care about anything I just want to be with you and travel the universe forever!" I look in her eye I could see the fire of determination in them.

"So you want to be with me? You want me to change you?" I asked in a serious tone, Beca taking a step close to me that our foreheads were touching.  
"Yes I want to be with you and I want you to change me." Beca replied being serious along with me.  
"And you want to be done as soon as you want?"  
"I want it to happen" she said, "I want to be a permanent fixture in your life and I don't want anything to come between us."  
"Nothing will never come between us I am yours and you are mine. You've already made that permanent fixture in my life when you first made your way into my heart. I just don't know if I can handle you going through that sort of pain." I pulled Beca into my arms and hugging her tightly, I felt like I was about to cry. I kissed her hair and hold her close to me.  
"Jess you can handle it," Beca said trying to comfort me, "The only thing that pain is going to do is going to bring happiness to us afterwards. It will bring us closer and it will save you and me from a life time of pain. You know that."  
"For some reason I wish I wasn't part time lord and part vampire, because I want to live a full life with you. But the real thing is I don't want to lose you again, it was painful before and a repeat will just destroy me. I just…" Beca stop me from talking on by putting her finger on my lips, she then began to talk.

"Let's not worry about that when I get change I'll be in pain. Cause I'll be just fine and everything will be alright. Let's enjoy the rest of the night and have the rest of the week and plan our wedding with a little more talk about changing me later. This is our night together let's spend it like we always do, cuddled up in bed just listening to each other's heart beats." She then kissed me softly on the lips, grabbed my hand and pulled me up stairs. As we walked into our room I pulled off my boots, we never bothered getting change I just crawled in to bed. Beca crawled in next to me she then placed her head on my chest and her arms around me, as I placed my arms around her holding her close to me. I start to hear a song that just should be playing right now at this very moment, 'I Caught Fire' by The Used should be playing but instead I started sing it.  
_"Seem to stop my breath__  
__My head on your chest__  
__Waiting to cave in__  
__From the bottom of my...__  
__Hear your voice again__  
__Could we dim the sun__  
__And wonder where we've been__  
__Maybe you and me__  
__So kiss me like you did__  
__My heart has stopped beating__  
__Such a softer sin_

_I'm melting, I'm melting__  
__In your eyes__  
__I lost my place__  
__Could stay a while__  
__And I'm melting__  
__In your eyes__  
__Like my first time__  
__That I caught fire__  
__Just stay with me__  
__Lay with me__  
__Now_

_Never caught my breath__  
__Every second I'm without you I'm a mess__  
__Ever know each other__  
__Trust these words are stones__  
__My cuts are healing__  
__Learning how to love__  
__I'm melting I'm melting__  
__In your eyes__  
__I lost my place__  
__Could stay a while_"

I looked at Beca to see her reaction, she had tears in her eyes as she looked at me. The next thing I knew she had thrown her arms around my neck and was hugging the hell out of me. I responded by wrapping my arms around her to hug her back and kissing her hair, I held her close to me. As we pulled out of the hug our arms still wrapped around each other, I move Beca's hair out of her face and use my thumb to clear away the tears on her face. As I looked in her eye's I kissed her with a tender kiss before saying the last of the words to the song.  
"I'm melting in your eyes, like my first time that I caught fire just stay with me lay with me. In your eyes let's sleep till the sun burns out I'm melting in your eyes." 


	9. Chapter 9

The light spilled across the window as dawn broke on the horizon, Beca was still sleeping, I was awake, it was only 8am but I wanted to watch her sleep. Beca always looked cute when she sleeping and it makes me feel warm and happy to know that this is what I'm going to see for the rest of eternity, that I will be with her. Beca tossed and turned around so she was facing me yet she still had her eyes close, sleeping still and all I could do was watch her I could lay here forever. I move my hand to her face softly, not touching her face sliding it down from her check to her jaw following the jaw line to her chin to let my fingers slip off. I kissed Beca gently on the forehead causing her to groan as she slowly woke up, starring at me I then said,  
"Morning hun." Smiling at Beca she then tosses over again not looking at me.  
"Oh I see you don't wanna see my face in the morning anymore. Alright." I turned over; Beca turned back over to me and started to tug me over to face her.

I didn't move back over until she grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me over to face her, smiling at me her hand went down to my top slowly going up the inside of my top. Even though Beca's had her eyes sort of half closed and half open she started to peck me on the lips. Moving my hands around her waist bring her closer to me kissing her passionately as we continue on we heard a shouting call for Beca from Alice. Opening her eyes Beca yelled out be down in a second and then continue kissing me forgetting that Alice even called till Alice said,  
"STOP MAKING OUT WITH JESS AND COME DOWN NOW!" Beca looked at me I then told her that Alice could see the futcher and said I thought I told you this before.

Beca just shock it off and kissed me again before getting out of bed, watching her I smiled as she walked to the shower. Standing at the door Beca said,  
"What do you want? No wait you wanna join me?" Slowly getting out of bed and walking to her wrapping my arms around her I kissed her before saying,  
"I would but Alice would want you to be ready faster than the paces we're going at." Beca groaned as I broke the fun.  
"Why does Alice have to ruin the fun really why?"  
"Because it's Alice and seeing how's you are the bride she wants to work with you and get these things done faster than me." I replied to Beca. I kissed her again before she headed off to the shower; I headed down stairs to find Alice, Annabella and Becky down there looking at me I don't know what to say to them so I went in the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Annabella walked in saying,  
"We may have a problem."

Grabbing the coffee and walking over to the counter I staired at her.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Just got a note that the Voultri I wants to see you now."  
"What for I told them they anit turning Beca."  
"I'm only the messagener following what has been asked from them and they wanna see you."  
"Didn't you tell them that I got to be ready for my wedding and what not?'' I asked confused at what is going on. Annabella nodded, I sighed moving out of the kitchen heading up stairs to my room, as I walked in to my room I changed my clothes out of what I was wearing last night. I was putting on a shirt when Beca came out of the bath room, Beca saw I was getting ready but wasn't too sure on what was going on. I gave her a hug before telling her that I need to see the Voultri.  
"But what for?" Beca asked.  
"I aint sure but I don't want to stick around there for long." Beca looked at me wondering what was going on with this.  
"I'll be back I promise, they not going to stop us from getting married. Nothing will."

Beca hugged me as I kissed her on the forehead. I headed down stairs and into the Tardis realizing that Annabella was there waiting for me.  
"What do you think you are doing?" I asked her wondering why is Annabella in the Tardis.  
"Sure the Voultri wants to see you but I need to make sure you do not do anything stupid." She replied. I looked at Annabella with a stare. We head over to Italy to meet the Voultri at their own grounds, once we landed Annabella and I walked out of the Tardis to meet up with Aro and Jane. We entered in the meeting room where we met up with Aro and Jane; Aro welcomed us in to the room and left us to take a seat.  
"Aro… Jane it's been too long, I hope you forgive me for my behavior from my last visit." I said.  
"Now, now that's a thing in the past and not the reason we have asked you to be here." Jane replied.  
"Then what is the reason for this meeting?" I asked as curios as I am, I'm not sure about this meeting.  
"It's to deal with a couple of things the first one is your human." Aro started off.

"She is to be turned shortly after a quick matter that is to be discussed." Annabella answered. I gazed at her then looked back at Aro and Jane.  
"The second matter is which one of you killed Victoria?" Jane asked. I looked at Annabella and Annabella looked at me, was this part of the matter as well is that really the true reason why she here.  
"It was I but what's it to you?" Annabella answered. My own mother honest to anything.  
"It appears she has left a mess for you to clean up, a new born is created by and is causing problems around in New York." Jane explained. "It is your task is to bring it to us or do our work for us."  
"And that is?" I asked Jane.  
"Destroy him, he has cause to much problems." Jane replied, before the meeting closed they had one more matter to discuss with me, as the voices came over Aro with a whisper.

"We have one more matter to discuss Jess." Aro said. "In private." Jane and Annabella left the room leaving me by myself with Aro, it seems that this matter is… well I don't know how about we leave it at that.  
"You seem to know a great deal of the world out of here correct?" Aro asked. I nodded my head unsure on what he was planning to take this. It was a bit of a weird question to ask me.  
"Tell me if I was to travel." I soon had to stop Aro from asking about traveling back in time to make a huge change to the world we're in now.  
"I am not allowed to talk about that, nor am I going too. It's not my place." I said stopping him from saying what I knew he was going to say. Knowing him it was something to deal with either feeding or turning someone.  
"But you haven't heard what I was planning to ask." Aro replied.  
"I don't want to hear it Aro, I have dealt with people who what to travel in a sort of time in space and let me tell you they all want to change something of their past. This is where I don't offer any services. Now if you excuse me I have to go." I said finishing that quick conversation.  
"Very well," Aro said, "again the matter of your human, you are back on Earth and she is human."

"Look Aro I'm probably going to get myself killed for saying this to you, but never the less. Beca is mine, so back off, yes I know she knows about the vampire world but she is also a time traveler. Time Lord Law states that Vampire law cannot over throw Time Lord Laws." I replied as I rose from my chair. Aro looked at me not happy at all. Nothing I can do really, I rather not deal with this time traveling stuff at least not until after the wedding.  
"Is there anything else Aro before I leave?" I asked. Maybe not the best question to ask after all I attack him back with laws and everything.  
"No. No you may go," Aro said, "Although you will be expecting Jane and Alec at your wedding." I was almost at the door as he said this. I turned around and glared at him.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked as I raised my eye brow.  
"They won't do anything to ruin you and your human's day." Aro replied as he smirked.  
"Aro keep them away from my wedding this is a private wedding. Family only!" I said as I left slamming door behind me. I started walking far ahead passing Annabella and Jane, as soon as I walked passed Annabella started to walk.

"They have invited themselves to the wedding." Annabella said. I continue walking until we reached the Tardis as I open the door I replied in a whisper,  
"I know that's why we're doing it somewhere else that way the Voultri don't follow." We headed back to the house. Thoughts of what Aro said was on my mind, why did he want to travel through time? Why did he say that Jane and Alec will be at the wedding? I don't want the Voultri at my wedding I just want my family and friends to be there. We arrived at the house Annabella looked at me as if she was going to ask me what was wrong with me, but she didn't ask because she knew. She knew what the Voultri said and she knew she had to do something for the Voultri something that she had done before. I walked into the kitchen finding a note from Beca on the table saying '_gone shopping with Alice, hopping to see you soon. I will always love you.'_ I put the note in my pocket. Soon Becky came in to the kitchen looking for me.  
"You're coming with me." Becky said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the car.

I looked at Becky puzzled, all Becky had was a cheeky grin on her face. Becky threw me in the car and I was sitting in the front with Annabella in the back.  
"Err… What's going on here guys?" I asked confused. They said nothing I was left in the front seat wondering. Becky started the car and speeded off on the road we were going somewhere and I don't know where. It was soon I was blind folded by Annabella so I couldn't see what was going on; great should I trust them on this? I mean where the hell we're going? This is not cool. Soon we were pulled to a stop and I was switch from the front seat to the back of the car.  
"Are you guys going to just keep me in here and not telling me what the hell is going on?" I asked. Still no reply, only I could hear a little conversation with Becky on the phone. _  
"Yes she is in the car have you got the other one? Does she know anything? No that's good neither does the other…? Right so you'll be here in around five minute with the package? Right ok see you then." _ Package? The other one? What the hell is going on? Wait, wait, wait, wait. There is something terribly wrong here. Soon another car has pulled up right next to us containing someone whose voice sounds familiar.  
_"Is she here?"_ The person said.  
_"Yes, yes she is."_ Becky said.

"_Does she know who is meeting her?"_ They asked. I am confused that voice it sounds familiar but where, where have I heard them from. Come on think, think.  
_"No not one bit. But really have you been there for her for ages and yet she hasn't been in contact for ages?" _Becky asked. Oh come on Jess you know who it is come on think of the name think of the name. Oh far out come on think of the bloody name you know who it is just think of the bloody name.  
_"Is the other one coming? You know my best friends bride?" _They asked. It was quite clear I missed bits and pieces of their conversation but I was way too busy thinking who Becky is talking to. I knew it was an old best friend of mine.  
_"She's on her way now."_ Becky replied.  
"OH MY GOD I REMEMBER NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I laughed. Damn it I knew she would turn up the kid who met me that night of when I took the Tardis for a spin. When the Tardis was still dads of course.

"How's about we unblind-fold me now Becky and Mother?" I yelled from inside the car. I heard movement from inside the car then suddenly I could see again. I turn to look out the window to see my best friend Amy Pond. I got out of the car and hugged her.  
"Amy Pond!" I said, "You owe me big time girlie."  
"Doctor… Well Jess." Amy said. "You escape the nearly everything without a problem."  
"Well who else would you know that escape near death and have an awesome spaceship, car and sonic screwdriver?"  
"Well you got me there, but why wouldn't you tell me you were getting married?" I walk up to Amy and whispered in her ear,  
"Why would you need comforting?" I backed away to see her reaction.  
"You swore to never talk about it." I laughed Becky and Annabella looked at each other very confused.

"I'll explain later… So you met Becky and my mother Annabella." I asked.  
"Yes actually I was planning to get in contact with you and well somehow I got in contact with your cousin and they decided to meet me and plan this meeting. Well gathering."  
"Ahh I see." I replied. I then decided to tease Amy a little more. I whispered in her ear,  
"I nearly died. I was scared and I nearly died and it made me think."  
"Will you stop it! It was only one time… one time Jess one time."  
"I know… I just like teasing you about it." Soon a car with my beloved Beca arrived with her also blind folded, I then turned to Becky and Annabella and asked,  
"Ok what is with the blind folds? I mean have you gone blind fold mad?" I walked up to the door to the car and open it. I whispered into Beca's ear,  
"My lady you will feel a soft and gentle kiss on your lips. Your blind-fold will be taken off and you will see you lover's eyes." I kissed Beca like I said I would and took off her blind-fold she soon looked at me and smiled then wrapped her arms around me. I held her close to me before a cough from Amy pulled us apart.


	10. Chapter 10

You will never get the feeling that you will bump into your old best friend. Well you wouldn't of guess that your mother, cousin and friend will fake a kid napping of you and you're soon to be wife just so you can meet up with an old friend. Doesn't this sound so strange? Well it happen, I was to bump into Amy Pond and she was going to meet my love, the girl who will soon to be my wife.  
"Right sorry I forgot you were there. Amy this is Beca the one that stole my heart. Beca this is Amy my best friend." I said.  
"It's so nice to finally meet the girl who stole my best friend heart." Amy said.  
"And it's great to finally meet Jess's best friend." Beca replied. A smile was brought on everyone around us, yet worries filled my mind. I was worried that Amy was going to give us the twenty questions.  
"Shall we go somewhere too caught up?" Amy asked us.  
"Yer sounds like an idea and I know just the place." I replied, "But we need the Tardis of course so Beca, Amy get in the car lets go somewhere where we can talk."

We jumped in the car, knowing with me if we were in the Tardis we get pulled in to a world where there is trouble and I love trouble. Once we hit the house (not hitting it for real) we jumped out of the car and into the Tardis.  
"Now where do we want to go?" I asked as I threw my jacket on the coat rack.  
"Umm does a caught up always have to be some weird adventure?" Amy asked.  
"I thought it was fun to go on adventure." I replied.  
"Can't we do something normal?" Amy asked, "Like sit at a café." I then hit the switch and we were off.  
"Opps." I said. Amy only crossed her arms and gave me a dirty look.  
"You know nothing normal will ever happen around here when I'm around." I said to Amy, "You of all people should know that."  
"So where are we going?" Amy asked.  
"I am not sure yet but we'll find out shortly." I walked over to Beca knowing she hasn't said anything since she met Amy.

Beca was sitting on the steps I walked over and sat next to her pulling her into my arms before asking,  
"You ok hun?"  
"Yer, I'm fine." Beca replied.  
"Sure, I mean you haven't said anything since you've met Amy."  
"I'm just not sure how to go about it."  
"You know you stole my heart and there is no way I can get back."  
"It's not that Jess."  
"Then what is it hun?" I asked softly.  
"It's just weird the random best friend pops out of nowhere to meet me and to see you again. Don't you think it's just weird?"  
"In a way yes but is this even normal for any of us." I kissed her on the forehead and said,  
"I love you." I kissed her again on the lips and held her tight.  
"I love you too."

I held Beca's hand to pull her up on her feet, with a smile on my face I hugged her and we slowly dance together like we would when we finish off a mission. Soon our moment was ruin by Amy when she called for us.  
"Umm Jess… Sorry to interrupt your moment but there is something you need to see." I placed my hand in to Beca's and walked over to the control room. I looked around the room and see there was nothing wrong. I check the controls and everything was fine.  
"Umm Amy nothing is wrong." I said to her.  
"Are you sure because there is someone standing there with a frock on." Amy replied.  
"What?" I turned and looked. There standing at the door of the Tardis was a girl in a wedding dress.  
"What?" I said. Beca looked at me, I looked at Beca, and Amy looked at both off us. The lady in the frock turned around only it was no lady that no one knew.  
"What?" I kept on asking. I knew it I think I know her from somewhere.  
"But this is impossible!" I said.

"Oh my god!" The girl said. I know her from somewhere, come on think you of all people should know this. But I don't, I can't recall her. But she looks like…  
"Is that you?" Beca asked.  
"No it can't be me that's impossible… no wait… damn it I hate parallel worlds."  
"Parallel worlds? Really?" Amy asked.  
"Yes it is possible isn't Jess." I gulped the girl in the wedding dress spoke. "So part Time Lord Part Vampire?" She asked me  
"Yes… Let me guess you're Time Lord?" I asked.  
"Yes… Dad died?"  
"Yep… Mother? Right?"  
"No alive… Sister." She replied.  
"I see… Our names will be the same right?" I asked.  
"Yes, only I changed mine… Now my name is Page."  
"As naming yourself after the charmed ones Page?" I asked.

"Well yes, I guess you can look at it that way." I looked over to Amy and Beca, to them both so god smacked it wasn't funny. Knowing that this was so weird I couldn't blame them. But what I couldn't get over is that Page was wearing a wedding dress, I wasn't going to wear a wedding dress if I was going to marry Beca. Hold up. Is she even marrying Beca? Someone needs to ask because I can't.  
"Who are you marrying?" I asked. Shit I just did.  
"I was about to ask you the same thing. Well really I'm not getting married I'm just a brides maid for a friend." She replied. So clearly in the other world I haven't even met Beca yet because dad didn't die and mum didn't die either so I never got to live Alice, Bella, Jasper, Edward, Emmet and Rosalie.  
"This is the girl I'm marrying." I replied as placed my arms around Beca. A smile came on to Pages face, I then asked her,  
"How did you get on the Tardis?"  
"I honestly don't know. If I had a reason to it I would give it to you but I really don't." she replied. "Any chances of it being a rip in time or at least something on the lines of someone opening the void?" The void… by the void… oh I like that by the void… but how there is no crack in time or is there something I missed.

"Jess what does she mean by opening the void?" Beca asked.  
"So we got our parallel worlds we got our world and then we got Pages world then we got void in between them." I replied.  
"And what is the void?" Amy asked.  
"The dead space some people call it hell."Page replied.  
This is getting weirder by the second so I walked away knowing that I couldn't think with all this parallel worlds and the void in my face. Something tells me that there is more to this story than meets the eye. I got this weird feeling that the cybermen are back on Earth.  
"The Cybermen." I said. Oh shit of course how else. If they transported somewhere else either from our world no wait they traveled in to.  
"Pages world. Of course why didn't I think of that? We never got rid of them and… wait… no one is hearing this." I quickly ran back to everyone making sure I keep in it in my mind.

"Guys," I called out, "Guys gather around I know something." I caught up with everyone and told them.  
"So you are saying that the Cybermen have traveled from your world to my world?" Page asked.  
"It would appear so I mean how else did the cybermen turn up out of the blue?" I replied. No one answered it was quite obvious on how they turned up on Pages side of the world.  
"But it still doesn't explain how you got here." I said. I sat down and start tracking back how would this happen. No ideas came into my head. Only thing I got is that we got to get to Pages world to find out how everything had happened.  
"The only way we're going to find all our answers is if we go back to Pages world." I said. "So we are going to attempt something that I haven't done. So Page, you and I will get us over the void and reach your world. Beca remember how I taught you how to drive the Tardis?"  
"Yer." Beca replied.  
"Well you will be helping us."  
"And what about me?" Amy asked.  
"Just… Just sit there and don't touch anything." I replied.

"Right now this I haven't even attempted before so this should be interesting. Beca set the coordinates. Everyone, we're going to Pages world so brace for impact." This shall be interesting.  
"Wait before we do anything I just remember." I said. We quickly land in the middle of Annabella's living room. I saw someone walked pass the Tardis so I open the door and grabbed them hoping it would be mum.  
"What the hell?" I heard. I pulled them in side and smiled.  
"Well I'm glad that worked. Come on I need your help." I said to Annabella.  
"What's up?" She replied.  
"Mum I need you help piloting the Tardis."  
"What after all these adventurers you forgot how to pilot your own ship?" Annabella asked as she laughed.  
"Ha-ha very funny no we are going to travel to well Pages world which is-"  
"You are going to travel to a parallel world?"Annabella asked as she tries to deafen me.  
"Well umm… yes…" I anit going to like this.


	11. Chapter 11

"No one hasn't ever attempted to travel to parallel worlds!" Annabella said, you know how I said I wasn't going to like this, well I still mean it I don't like this.  
"The only time that any one has traveled to a parallel world is your father! Only he stumbled on a crack in time!" God can my mother really talk. I followed her like a child would,  
"But mum! I need to get parallel Jess back to her world and beat the cyber men... again" I argued I knew I sounded childish but she started it.  
"NO! I won't allow it!" Annabella replied.  
"BUT MUM!"  
"No buts! It is far too dangerous you will rip a hole in our world and her world! Not only that, are you trying to get yourself killed! It's like you haven't thought about the risk you are taking!" Amy, Beca and Page were watching us arguing like there was no tomorrow.  
"Mum I have thought about the risk but it just shows me that asking for your help was a waste of time!"  
"You can't do this on your own you need my help! That's why you asked for my help is it not?"  
"Mum that's beside the point. Parallel Jess does not belong in this world she belongs to her world!"  
"She can make it back to her own world, she is a time lord after all."  
"And what about the cyber men? Huh? How are we going to fix that? Shall I remind you of the void?"

"Again no! It is dangerous not only that what is Beca going to be married to? A dead Jess when she returns?"  
"Oh don't turn this around! That is not fair you know that is not fair! I will return, I know what I am doing so does parallel Jess all we got to do is-" Soon Annabella interrupted me.  
"You planning to get parallel Jess back find Torch Wood, dial that ghost portal to six and open the void. Sucking everything in to the void." It was clear Annabella has done this before with dad or was it with Rose I keep on forgetting. I was surprised at how long everyone was being quite and staring at us as if there was a bug on our faces.  
"You've done this before haven't you mum?" I asked.  
"Done it before? I was nearly killed by it." Annabella replied her voice was cold and sad. I didn't know what to say. When Annabella told me that dad saved her otherwise both universes would of fall and the whole thing would just scare us.  
"No traveling to parallel worlds if you know what's good for you." Annabella said her voice sunk.  
"But mum you haven't heard the rest of my plan." I replied.

Annabella didn't want to hear it, she was about to walk out of the Tardis when Page stopped her.  
"Look," Page said, "I know you are scared that traveling back to a parallel world and I also know you almost died that day. But hear your daughter out she does know what's she is talking about. What you think you know is only half of it. I need her help, hell I need all of your help. All I am asking is if you give your daughter a chance that will at least show me that she was given a chance in this world." Annabella turned to us and folded her arms waiting to hear the rest of the plan.  
"Mum that half of the plan is all parallel Jess's job our job is to get her back to her world, find gravity plates so parallel Jess doesn't get sucked in, and from there we can leave and she can take on the cyber men. There is no way we were going to close the void without us being on our side of the world. Once that is done we can get back to getting ready for our wedding." I wrapped my arms around Beca pulling her closer to me placing a smile on her face as I kissed her forehead.  
"So are we up for the challenge?" Page and I asked at the same time. We then looked at each other and laughed finding it funny that we both said the same thing at the same time.

"I'm up for it!" Amy said. Page smiled seeing excitement in our best friend.  
"You know I'm with you on this." Beca said. We all looked at Annabella waiting for a response from her. After of hours arguing and trying to get our point across we wait for answer.  
"Oh to hell with it I'm in, BUT ONLY," Here we go again. "We make it back in one piece and we have nothing to do with opening the void." Annabella replied.  
"You got it mum." I said. I'm glad that was over.  
"Right now," Page said,  
"Everyone except for you Amy." I said,  
"We are going to try get through the space time and into my world."  
"From there we will enter her version of Torch Wood."  
"Avoiding the cyber men at all cost."  
"And from there we get the gravity plates, get to the top floor."  
"Set the ghost portal to the void."  
"Which will give us ten minutes to get into the Tardis and back to our world."  
"Before the void opens and close the gaps between our worlds for good."  
"Now is there any questions?" I asked.

"Why can't I help with piloting the Tardis?" Amy asked. Page and I looked at each other then looked at her.  
"Well?" Amy asked.  
"I just don't want you to touch anything. Trust me on this." I replied. Amy just looked at me funny.  
"Anymore questions?" Page asked. Everyone was silent, not a question was being asked.  
"Right let's jump to it." I said. Annabella, Page, Beca and I gathered around the controls to the Tardis while Amy sat out of the way.  
"Do you even know what you are doing?" Annabella asked me.  
"Well, we'll soon find out. Beca flick the switch, Page push that button, Annabella pull that lever." I replied as I gave everyone clear instructions on flying in to Pages World.  
"Easy… Easy." I said as I ran to the other side of the controls. I was worried any mistake we'll make will get us stuck somewhere else. Not what I wanted. I got Annabella to turn some knobs while Beca slowly steered the Tardis.

It was soon that we landed inside Torch Wood.  
"Right it's show time." I said. I open the door and saw arm guards around the Tardis. I then close the door and looked at everyone behind me.  
"We may have a small problem." I said.  
"What do you mean?" Amy asked.  
"Well I don't know maybe just maybe there might be armed guards around the Tardis ready to put a bullet in our brains!" I replied. "Page do we have a backup plan?"  
"I'm thinking." Page replied. Page and I start pacing as we started to think about what we were going to do.  
"Will you two stop pacing it's not doing any good here!" Annabella and Amy yelled. Page and I just stopped and looked at them.

"Right I have a plan!" Beca said behind us. We all turned around and looked at her, as for me a smile was placed on face.  
"Let's hear it Beca, it'll probably beat mine and pages." I replied.  
"We send out Page knowing they would want to talk to the Doctor of their world, and with her we send out Amy. Now they will be moving the Tardis somewhere but before they can be able to we'll put a shielding around it that way they cannot touch it. Soon us three will met you guys up in the main office. What do you think?" Beca said. Annabella stared at her, never realized that Beca can think of getting us out of situations, and I loved seeing the look on Annabella's face.  
"I love it and seeing how we don't have any other ideas we're going with yours hun." I said.  
"Let's do it!" Page said. Beca's face had a smile placed on it, while Annabella still couldn't work out if it was the same Beca that she met.

"Come on mother snap out of it, you know what you are doing Page and Amy?" I asked. Amy and Page nodded their heads in response and walked out the door closing it behind them we hear.  
_"Well this is Torch Wood."_ Page said, _"It's very big don't you think Amy?"_  
_"Well yes it's very big." _Amy responded.  
_"Oh guys really we're unarmed why the guns place them down." _Soon we heard another voice one that we don't know.  
_"Yes you heard the Lady; men put your weapons down."_ She said, _"You must be the Doctors daughter."  
_"_Well yes I am, and you are?" Page said.  
"Oh where are my manners. My name is Hayley Smith and I am the boss of Torch Wood." _She replied.  
_"Look as much I would like to sit and chit chat but we need to shut down your portable and save the world."_ Amy said.  
_"And this might be your side kick."_ Hayley said. _"Follow me and I'll show you bits of Torch Wood."  
"How about we just skip the tour and check the portable?" _Amy said being impatient.

"Looks like we'll be here for a while." Annabella said.  
"Doesn't mean we could still look out the window, sure they can't see us but we need that shielding up before they leave the area and not knowing what's going inside. Come on let's get that shield programmed and ready to be turn on when we leave." I replied as I moved away from the door. Let's hope this mission is done and over so we can get back to getting married.


End file.
